dejame entrar a tu corazón
by i say-love lion
Summary: -Déjame entrar a tu corazón-grite mientras lo abrazaba, no podía para las lagrimas y yo que debía controlarme como buena profesional pero no podía lo amaba, edward se convirtió en mi mundo y el no me dejaba entrar  -no puedo-dijo mientras me abrazaba
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

-Déjame entrar a tu corazón-grite mientras lo abrazaba, no podía para las lagrimas y yo que debía controlarme como buena profesional pero no podía lo amaba, edward se convirtió en mi mundo y el no me dejaba entrar

-no puedo-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-por que?-pregunte entre jadeos

-porque mi corazón esta roto y si te acepto estarás en mi oscuridad-respondió

yo solo caí de rodilla me dolía lo que decía

-bella me voy con mi hermana nunca nos volveremos a ver espero que tengas buena vida te quiero-dijo mientras besaba mi frente y se iba yo trate de pararme pero no podía mi cuerpo no respondía grite su nombre hasta que mi garganta dolía y todo se volvió negro lo ultimo que pensé fue no mezclaras vida profesional con la personal que irónico .

Pov de bella

Soy isabella swan pero si aprecias tu vida llámame bella odio isabella es tan antiguo bueno yo no soy una chica moderna soy una normal ,tengo 22 años y estudio psicología me estoy especializando en adolescentes elegí esa carrera porque soy mejor escuchando problemas que hablando de los míos, mis mejores amigos son emmett mccarty que estudiaba kinesiología y jasper whitlock que estudiaba medicina emmett era como un oso era muy alto, musculoso, sus ojos eran oscuro con un brillo y sonrisa traviesa, jasper era rubio muy guapo con ojos azules todas las chicas morían por el y por emmett al principio me gusto jasper pero despues que lo conocí supe que seriamos solo amigos ahora somos hermanos.

Nuestra universidad tenia un programa en el que los alumnos hacían un plan de trabajo y lo presentaban a los profesores y el director para que se programa se relazara nosotros tres hemos trabajado en un proyecto para ayudar con jóvenes con traumas o abandonados, hoy veríamos si lo logramos me tenia mucha fe ya que hemos trabajado mucho entre a la oficina junto a mis amigos para verificar el trabajo.

Tomen asiento jóvenes-dijo el director

Bueno, me agrada decirle que su proyecto se realizara esta muy bien hecho trabajaran con un internado llamado moon esta en la cuidad hay niños con traumas, abandonos y daños físicos, espero que dejen su alma en este trabajo-dijo el director mientras nos entregaban una carpeta con los nombres de los pacientes, salimos de ahí.

-chicos lo logramos-dije mientras los abrazaba

-lo se es genial serán nuestro primeros pacientes-dijo jasper

Mañanas nos presentaríamos en el internado para conocer a nuestros paciente todo teníamos las reglas clara haríamos todo lo necesario para ayudar a los pacientes pero no involucres tu profesión con tu vida personal

_Por fa comente va a tener mucho drama y romance_


	2. Chapter 2

Pov edward

-Te puedes mover-pregunto mi hermana mientras se arrodillaba y curaba mis heridas provocada por mi papá, yo solo asentí me dolía mucho mi piernas

-alice te sacare de aquí-le prometí a mi hermanita mientras acariciaba sus mejillas moradas debido a mi padre

Mi nombres es edward tengo 18 años tengo el pelo cobrizo rebelde y mis ojos son verdes , mi personalidad ha cambiado mucho ya no soy el niño tierno que era,ya no me interesaba la música mi única meta era proteger a mi hermana tratar por todos los medios de irnos de este lugar ,mi hermana alice tiene 16 años es bajita con el pelo negro corto y ojos verdes como los mío somos muy pálidos, mi hermanos era una chica alegre todavía lo es pero no tiene ese brillo en la mirada que tenia antes siempre anda con una sonrisa que se que nos es sincera le tiene miedo a los hombres y a los gritos con el único con quien se abre es conmigo y yo con ella ,nuestra madre nos abandono cuando tenia 8 años nunca mas hemos sabido algo de ella y mi padre es el que hace nuestra vida un infierno culpándonos del abandono de nuestra madre al principio solo nos ignoraba o insultaba pero se le ocurrió un método nuevo para hacernos sufrir mas el nos golpea pero a alice mas ya que se parece mucho a mamá a mi me llevaba golpes por protegerla.

Otro día de escuela alice y yo nos apuramos en irnos a las escuela y tratamos de no llegar a nuestra casa ya que hoy se cumplían 10 años desde que mi madre nos abandono hoy mi padre se ponía mas agresivo, cuando nos dirigimos a casa nos tomamos de las manos y entramos.

-vengan ahora-dijo mi padre

Corrimos al comedor y yo puse a mi hermana detrás de mi ella temblaba porque sabia que iba a venir

-lo siento por llegar tarde yo tuve la culpa-dije

-no vengas a defenderla los dos tienes la culpa que mi vida sea un infierno-dijo mientras me pegaba un puñetazo trate con todas las fuerza pararme pero fallaba, mi padre no me dejaba me pateaba mientras yo estaba en el piso, mi hermana gritaba y lloraba tratando con todas sus fuerzas apartar a mi padre pero no podía.

-alice sale de aquí-dije entre gemidos de dolor

Ella corrió hacia su habitación pero mi padre la siguió yo trate de retenerlo pero el maldito me encerró en la habitación trate de derribar la puerta pero no podía mis lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos al escuchar los gritos de mi hermanas y los ruidos de golpes cuando al fin cesaron logre derribar la puerta pero mi padre se había ido corrí a la habitación de alice y la vi inconciente con la cara hinchada la levante y me fui al hospital un día de esto mataría a mi padre por hacernos esto

Llegue al hospital con mi cara ensangrentada y alice en mis brazos los doctores me revisaron tenia cortes en mi cara y una costilla rota, alice tenia costillas rotas y hematomas en todo el cuerpo.

Quien les hizo esto-pregunto un policía

Mi padre-respondí despues que nos recuperamos nos llevaron al que seria nuestro nuevo hogar el internado moon yo solo le tome la mano a alice y entramos este seria nuestro nuevo hogar mi mayor temor era que volviera mi padre ya que no lo han encontrado, una señora muy amable nos atendió nos guió a nuestra recamaras y nos informo de un nuevo programa del internado que todos teníamos que asistir.

Pov de alice

Cuando yo y mi hermanos entramos al internado nos hicieron presentarnos yo solo me presente y me fui a sentar en un rincón mientras mi hermano iba por nuestra comida.

Hola alice soy tyler-dijo acercándose mucho a mi yo empecé a temblar le tenia miedo a los hombres debido a mi padre el único que se podía acercar a mi es edward.

Hola tyler-dije mientras me alejaba

Por que tanto miedo preciosa-dijo mientras me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo recordé a mi papá y empecé a temblar rogué porque edward se acercara pero no estaba.

-aléjate de ella o te castro-dijo una mujer rubia muy hermosa y bien vestida, el se alejo y yo caí de rodillas llorando nunca voy a superar mi trauma senti como unos brazos me envolvieron al principio me tense despues descubrí que era la misma mujer que me ayudo yo solo llore en su cuello cuando me calme me aparte con una gran sonrisa

-soy alice masen

-rosalie hale respondió

-por que me ayudaste?-pregunte ya que nunca nadie ha sido amable conmigo

-porque reconocí esa mirada de temor, yo también la tengo-respondió con una sonrisa triste


End file.
